


Reyna Fletcher's introduction to the Society

by TheRandomArtFur101



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Character introduction story, Gen, My first fic on here but not my first time writing, Things will be added as I progress, i don't know how ao3 tagging works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomArtFur101/pseuds/TheRandomArtFur101
Summary: Reyna Fletcher is an Icelandic adult that has ended up in the society by mere chance of running head first into the somewhat scary but helpful detective Amalie OwensI'm bad at summaries bare with me, and Amalie belongs to a friend of mine, as we plan to write these side by side from different perspectives
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, hope you have fun with this mess, the main character Reyna as of now verbally speaks only Icelandic and very, VERY broken English, so I have provided translations in the end notes provided by yours truly!

Getting to London was something Reyna had been looking forward to for so long. It was amazing to see it near from where she stood on the deck of the ship. She had been feeling such strong feelings of happiness, at the ability to see a piece of the bigger world.

After being on the ship for what felt like an eternity, they reached the docks, and just seeing the big city of London was scarier than she had expected. It was just so big compared to Iceland, even after hearing that again and again, then now seeing it in person, it was scary.

But now that she was here, she didn’t want to go back home. She had made a decision and she wasn’t going back any time soon.

She took her things- which really only included her clothes and some old folk tale books she owned. She walked about, admiring London as much as she was scared of getting lost, which was a lot.  
Walking into the streets was the thing that scared her most, but she had to. As she walked, she noticed so many big buildings, bigger than anything she was used to.  
She then saw a big building she felt she wasn't able to describe beyond ‘Big’ and ‘Odd’, Well it was white and didn't look like any of the other buildings

In her own typical fashion not paying attention to where she was going ran right into someone, the thing she heard next barely registered over her soon to show up apologizing.

“Next time, you might want to watch where you’re going.”

All Reyna could think to do was apologize, which she did, in Icelandic.

“Oh uhh fyrirgefðu ég ætlaði ekki að hlaupa á þig, ég var ekki að horfa hvert ég var að fara-” Oh boy rambling was just so great wasn’t it? Of course the woman she bumped into didn’t understand her, this was England. Meaning not a single familiar person or word in sight so she held onto her trunk for comfort of some familiarity.

The woman looked at her in surprise, “Hold on, you’re not from around here are you?”

Reyna stood there picking up one or two words unfamiliar with everything else said so she gave the woman a look of confusion.

The woman didn’t look the happiest as she spoke, slower than before with what sounded like an accent breaking through “Where are you from?”

Reyna wasn’t entirely sure what the woman said, but had an inkling feeling that she was asking where she came from, so she answered “Ísland” 

The woman again seemed confused making Reyna unsure if she helped or made everything worse. Then a map was pulled out and the woman spoke again “Your homeland?”

Again she was confused but it was a world map so she pointed to her home of Iceland without a word, feeling again as if she made it worse.

“Er ég að gera eitthvað vitlaust?” She did feel like she was doing something wrong with how the woman reacted, so she held onto her trunk with a tighter grip.

“No you’re not” The woman seemed in thought, as she then pointed to Reyna’s trunk, at Reyna and then pulled out a pen to write a question mark on a piece of paper she had on her.

Reyna was again confused out of her mind, she was glad the woman was trying to help her but she understood nothing. Were they playing charades? The woman seemed to not feel like this was helping so she pulled out another map, this one of London itself. It made Reyna ask two things, one what did this person do to need multiple maps and two they were going to be there a while weren’t they?

“Listen kid, if I’m not at the Society of Arcane Sciences in ten minutes, someone is going to burn down half of London, so I’d like to keep this short” She pointed ahead of herself “The station is that way, you can probably get help there”

Reyna took a second to process, then perked up at a word she recognised easily, “Sciences?” her dry accent probably didn’t sound good at all, “Ertu að tala um vísindi?” If her little knowledge was right the woman was talking about science so she perked up from her confusion.

The woman put away the maps, looking relieved that they could at least understand something. “Follow me” she gestured along “Science is this way I guess”

Reyna picked up her trunk again to follow the woman, happy about possibly being able to do science as soon as she got to London, “Takk Fyrir!” She smiled at the woman thanking her.

They made their way to the entrance to the society, “No problem” The woman said holding the door open for Reyna as she slipped in.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking in silence wasn’t too bad to Reyna, since she was excited for the science place the nice woman mentioned. It made her look forward to forwarding her science in poisons. When they arrived and the woman opened a door and let her slip in. After closing it she said “Now” she gestured something, “Stay here for a hot minute”. As the woman left for something, leaving Reyna to do as she pleased, the place was big and interesting as she noted to herself, she looked around in awe at all the things in there.

Reyna wandered a bit but stayed close to the entrance where the woman had left her just so she wouldn’t need to look for her, after a while Reyna thought she heard her return so she went back to where she had been. Now there was someone else with the woman, that was, good? 

“Hey new person,” Reyna now had her attention on the woman. “This is Dr. Henry Jekyll. He’s most likely the one that invited you here,” Oh! Yeah she felt she had seen that name somewhere if her mind spelling it from hearing it was to be trusted. 

He then reached his hand out to her. “Welcome! Although I didn’t expect you for a few days…” He seemed to trail off, he shook his head for, something, “I’ll look forward to helping you with your… poisons was it?” She recognised those and replied.

“Eitur, Þjóðsögur og allt þar á milli.” This seemed just as confusing as before, as Jekyll turned to Amalie in a questioning manner. 

“Do you know what she’s saying?” Jekyll said looking over at Amalie in a questioning manner.

“I haven’t the slightest clue, my guess would be something relating to her work considering her enthusiastic answer” Amalie stated something to Jekyll going by the way she spoke.

They seemed to keep talking, Reyna only half paying attention, it sounded like they were just trying to find a way to understand her and for her to understand them, Amalie then got her attention asking her something.

“Hey kid, what’s your name?” 

Reyna looked at Amalie and replied when she connected the word ‘name’ to ‘nafn’, answering quickly and simply with “Ragnheiður Friðriksdóttir.”

That seemed to confuse both Amalie and Jekyll, Amalie handed her a notepad “If you could write that down that’d be great.” She looked at them in confusion, when Amalie repeated herself she got it, took the notepad and wrote it down as neatly as she could, also called not writing in messy cursive. 

Amalie turned to Jekyll saying something about names and London not understanding her, Amalie sighed saying something more to Jekyll, when he stepped towards her she stepped back, so he did too. 

Amalie turned to her talking in a slower manner with the appropriate gestures to let her understand better “So kid, I am taking you to the office to get you a new name.” She paused a bit then began talking again. “Dr. Jekyll will take your trunk to your room, so you won’t have to carry it across town all the time.” 

Before they left Amalie said something more to Jekyll as he took her trunk to somewhere in the building. Amalie led her outside the building again and pretty much dragged her somewhere, Reyna was more fixated on the scenery and knew Amalie was trying to help her with the whole situation. 

When they stopped Reyna looked hesitated on entering the building, until Amalie gestured her to come along. They went inside, up some stairs, got some documents and on their way back someone stopped them saying something to Amalie about not taking someone from the street to give them a new name or something.

Amalie said something to them not sounding very happy with it and dragged her down the stairs. Once they got down and into an office Amalie pulled out a chair by the table and spread the forms there, then spoke. 

“Well then… Ragn...haidur?” She sounded questioning and Reyna corrected her with.

“Ragn-hei-thur” it was simple to her and would be happy if it helped a bit. Amalie nodded and said “Well, whatever your name is, we’re getting you a new one. There isn’t a soul in London that could possibly pronounce that.”

She looked at Amalie for a hot second, nodded, then replied “Já, ég tel það ólíklegt að einhver geti sagt nafnið mitt.”

“What?” Came Amalie’s voice, “Oh never mind. Just choose a name.” Reyna took the list Amalie handed her, looking confused at her. Amalie said something about just choosing a name so she could do some other legal thing. Reyna looked at the list for a bit, then about halfway through saw a name she liked and circled it, ‘Reyna’ it was.

Amalie asked if she wanted that name and she nodded smiling as she handed the list back to her. After that Amalie wrote it down in multiple places on the papers. 

“Now for a last name… hmmm.” Amalie leaned back in her chair. “How about Falker?” Reyna shook her head. Amalie then listed off some more names, one caught her attention and she nodded to it. Amalie hesitantly repeated the name she wanted “Fletcher?” Reyna nodded eagerly.

Amalie said some things that just confused Reyna, some legal things it seems, as what she said next something about guardians, full responsibility and three months. It all confused her and she was sure she looked the part as Amalie said soon after “You didn’t understand any of that did you?”

“Ég skildi “Full responsibility” og “Three months”. Ekki margt annað…” Was her simple reply. Amalie took the papers into a folder and spoke, “I guess you could call me your guardian for the next three months. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to come here and ask, or ask Jekyll to contact me.”

All she could reply with was “Okei”, Amalie then spoke again after placing the folder with some more things and locking it somewhere “Shall we go back to science then?” 

Reyna wanted to say something that would be understood no matter how odd it felt, “Yes, I would like that?” It was dry and accented but it was something.

Amalie said something about going and finding a way to get her more knowledgeable on English, gestured her out of the office and said “Let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> “Eitur, Þjóðsögur og allt þar á milli.”   
> “Poisons, Folk tales and anything in between.”
> 
> “Já, ég tel það ólíklegt að einhver geti sagt nafnið mitt.”  
> “Yeah, I doubt anyone can say my name.”
> 
> “Ég skildi “Full responsibility” og “Three months”. Ekki margt annað…”  
> “I understood “Full responsibility” and “Three months”. Not much else…”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for Reyna's Icelandic:
> 
> “Oh uhh fyrirgefðu ég ætlaði ekki að hlaupa á þig, ég var ekki að horfa hvert ég var að fara-”  
> Translation: “Oh uhh sorry I wasn’t going to run into you, I wasn’t looking where I was going-”
> 
> “Ísland”  
> Translation: Iceland
> 
> “Er ég að gera eitthvað vitlaust?”  
> Translation: Am I doing something wrong?
> 
> “Ertu að tala um vísindi?”  
> Translation: Are you talking about science?
> 
> “Takk Fyrir!”  
> Translation: Thank you!
> 
> Hope you liked this dumpster fire! I might update again at some point, who knows? Anyway, have a nice day/night!


End file.
